Crew of the Axe: Midnight Riot
by kilnorc
Summary: Samhain Island is an island with all sorts of strange traditions, as well as fun activities. Our favorite crews and their friends will experience this first hand as the sun begins to set. Everyone, HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG!
1. Prologue

**Crew of the Axe: Midnight Riot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, and some of the OC's featured in this fanfic.**

**Kilnorc: Well, it's that time of year again, ya'll! September's nearly over, the weather's gettin' colder, and next month is October, which means one thing...HALLOWEEN TIME! I thought, since I do specials for other occasions, why not do a special One Piece, Crew of the Axe Halloween Special fanfic? WOOT! Halloween rules! Anyhoo, with costumes thought of, events and other things planned, let the random Halloween fun begin!**

**NOTE: MAJOR WARNING HERE. FOURTH WALL IS NOT PRESENT HERE! That means I will make references to other shows, animes, movies, whatever I feel like and the crews will know it, alright? Thought I'd get that outta the way now.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

"GET BACK HERE, DUSTY!"

"HELP! CRAZY-NIRI'S BACK!"

"STOP CALLING ME CRAZY!"

"HELP! PSYCHO-NIRI'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Axe growled in annoyance as he tore off a chunk of meat from the rack he had in his hand. He loved his nakama with all his heart, he really did, but sometimes, he could do without the constant survival trips they usually put one another through.

"Looks like Dusty either messed with Niri's gunpowder or her money stash again," Herman sighed from his place at the stove.

The captain grinned a little, "Either that or she tried to use Pingu as fishing bait, or as practice ammo for the cannons,"

"Practice ammo?"

"Yeah, just stick a helmet on the bird, stick him in a cannon and fire the damn thing...watch him fly a good distance,"

Herman laughed, "I'd pay to see that,"

"Maybe, but Niri would probably kill you if Pingu got shot out of a cannon," Devon, his First Mate offered as he cut his steak, "Then again, she's close with you, Herman, maybe she'll just cut back on your allowance,"

Axe chuckled, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

The sound of the galley door opening and closing made the three of them turn to see Dusty leaning against the door, panting, her hair a mess.

"Don't...tell...her...," she held a finger to her lips, "Just...be quiet...please...,"

Devon and Axe glanced at one another.

"Don't worry, Dusty,"

"Yeah, we won't say a thing, kitsune,"

"Thanks you guys,"

Her captain and his first mate glanced at each other again, small grins crossing their faces.

"NIRI, DUSTY'S HIDING HERE IN THE GALLEY!" they yelled at the top of their lungs at the same time.

Dusty yelped and scrambled over the table, jumped over the counter, slid open the freezer door and crawled into the cold space, closing it shut behind her. Moments later, Niri came rushing into the galley, holding both her father's pistol and the pistol that formerly belonged to Mr 5 of Baroque Works.

"Where is she?!" she seethed, looking around, her right eye twitching, "That baka fox...she...she...,"

"Look, just calm down," Axe pulled the chair next to him out, "Herman's making lunch, so just calm down and get something in your belly, okay? There'll be another time to hunt that fox down,"

"You mean...she's not here?"

Axe shook his head, "No. But, we did hear you guys going at it again...figured you could use a break,"

Niri sighed, holstered her guns and slid down into the chair, "Herman, I'll have whatever they're having,"

"Coming up!" the merman chef gave a thumbs up as he slapped another steak on the skillet in front of him.

Meanwhile, inside the freezer...

Dusty rocked back and forth, her hands going up and down as she tried to keep warm.

"I w-w-wonder...w-w-when she'll l-l-leave?" she whispered through chattering teeth, "I-I-It's f-f-f-friggin' c-c-c-c-c-c-cold in here!"

-----

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in,"

The door opened and Chizuru looked up from her book to see DJ sticking his head in, eyes darting from side to side.

"Ah, DJ-kun," she greeted with a smile, "What can I help you with?"

DJ entered the room and rubbed the back of his head, "I heard Dusty-chan screaming, but when I looked around the ship, I couldn't find her. Maybe I was imagining it?"

Chizuru nodded slowly, "That does tend to happen. Don't worry about her, DJ, she can handle herself,"

"I know...," the musician grinned, "I can't help it though...just the kinda guy I am,"

The navigator of the Axe-Heads smiled and went back to her reading, "Indeed,"

"What are you reading, if you don't mind me asking, Chiz-chan?"

"I don't mind at all," Chizuru held the book up and showed DJ the title, "Just looking up some legends and stories...I found out there's an island nearby and we're heading right for it. Turns out, the legends and stuff in this book are centered around this island,"

"Ooh," DJ squinted at the title, "_Tales of Samhain_?"

"Mhm, Samhain Island," Chizuru nodded and looked through her book again, "Fascinating really...the inhabitants of Samhain Island have many interesting customs. By the way, it's an Autumn Island,"

"How did-?" DJ stopped himself, smiling a little, "That's right...I forgot you can do that. It's kinda scary when you do that,"

"Then I'll fit right in when we get to Samhain," Chizuru thought aloud, "We should be there in an hour or so,"

-----

"Remind me...why the hell are we here, Rayo?"

The black haired transporter looked over his shoulder to see Shidyk leaning against the wall of a nearby building, looking somewhat bored.

"Because, Shidyk, I read that this place has a very interesting history, and tonight, they're gonna have some fun traditions. I thought we could all use a break and do it,"

Shidyk rolled his eyes, "I take it none of these things involve fighting?"

"Not that I'm aware of,"

"Thank you and goodbye," Shidyk pushed himself off the wall and started to walk down the path towards the dock, "I'll be sleeping if you need me,"

As the World's Greatest Assassin left, Jinko of the Dancing Blade came around a corner on the other side of the street, carrying boxes in her arms. Behind her, Nick Olas was carrying his own load of packages, looking almost as bored as Shidyk.

"What's all this, Jinko-chan?" Rayo asked, taking some of the boxes from her...then putting them with Nick's own load, making him fall to the street in the process, "I didn't think assassins were much for clothes,"

Jinko giggled, "The stuff in the boxes _are_ clothes, Rayo-kun...costumes, to be correct. I heard around the island that every year, the inhabitants dress up in costumes, go around and do all sortsa cool stuff,"

Rayo snapped his fingers, "Yeah...I remember something like that. So, I take it we're dressing up, huh?"

"Of course," Jinko slugged him in the shoulder, "I got costumes for you, myself, Shidyk, and Nick. I have a feeling this is gonna be real fun!"

"Well, if you want to get Shidyk to participate," Rayo jerked a thumb down the roard where Shidyk was last seen, "He said he was bored and gonna nap...if you go now, you can catch him before he dozes off,"

Without another word, Jinko walked over Nick's buried form and ran down the road. When she left Rayo's line of sight, he took out a piece of pocky and began chewing on it, looking down at Nick.

"What's wrong with you?"

Nick only glared at him from under his bucky hat.

-----

"Chizuru, are you sure this is the next island?"

"Of course, Captain...do you doubt my navigating skills?"

"You know I don't. Just makin' sure,"

"Good," Chizuru donned her hat and adjusted her vest, "I volunteer to go scout the town with some of the others," she looked at Devon, "Will you go with me?"

"Why not, I got nothing better to do right now. Herman, Niri?"

"Sure,"

"Of course,"

Axe waved to his nakama as they left the ship. He started to walk to his cabin when he stopped in his tracks.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?"

Shrugging, he entered his cabin as Pingu waddled by. The penguin entered the galley, grabbed himself a glass, poured some juice in it, then made his way to the freezer. After putting it on a nearby counter, Pingu opened the freezer door, and the first thing he saw was the shivering body of Dusty, her teeth chattering like crazy and icicles hanging off her nose, her ears and her tail.

"H-H-Hi, P-P-P-Pingu...," she hissed, "L-L-L-L-Little help?"

Pingu looked at her for a few moments, grabbed a couple of ice cubes, then shut the freezer down, leaving Dusty inside while he finished making his drink.

Dusty let out a quiet scream as she was left inside the freezer, "D-D-Damn you, P-P-P-P-Pingu...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alrighty, first chapter of CotA OP Halloween Special is done! I had some other stuff planned for this chapter, but I figured it can wait. As I said before, 4th wall is gone, so expect some interesting costumes for the gangs coming soon. Yes, the Straw Hats are here, just not yet...plus, some other characters...bwahaha. Later ya'll!**

**P.S. if ya'll are wondering how I came up with Samhain as the islands name, look it up on Wiki...I'm too lazy to explain it myself, nyuk nyuk nyuk.  
**


	2. Checking Out Samhain Island

**Checking Out Samhain Island  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and some OC's in this fanfic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This...is a very weird looking place," Niri said quietly to her nakama as they wandered the streets of the island's city.

Almost every house and business building had a pumpkin with a carvings of different images in them, and they all watched as children and adults alike walked back and forth dressed in costumes and carrying bags of different sizes.

"Just what the hell is this, some kind of festival?" Devon muttered under his breath.

Chizuru smiled, "Yes, it is, Devon. Every year, Samhain Island holds a festival to celebrate a day the citizens call 'All Hallow's Eve' or 'Halloween' to some," she explained, waving to the people around the group.

Her nakama stared at her.

She giggled, "It's much easier to understand a culture when you read a book here and there-,"

"Or if you can read minds...," the blonde swordsman muttered under his breath.

"Devon, maybe you could put down your swords and read now and then,"

The First Mate's eye twitched in annoyance while Herman took a look at all the different food he had found at nearby vendors.

The lobster merman smelled the different treats and soon, the familiar look of chef's curiousity and joy crossed his face. He pointed to the food, looking up at the salesperson in front of him.

"Pardon me, but what are these?"

"Well sir, let's see. We have sweets and treats made from the best chefs on the island. We have pumpkin pie, pumpkin bread, popcorn, doughnuts, different toffees..,"

Niri, Devon and Chizuru sweatdropped at their nakama.

"Well...could be worse," Devon muttered.

"Mhm...," Niri nodded slowly, "Axe and Dusty could be here pigging out, racking up money for us to owe these people,"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Dusty sniffed long and loud as she tightened the blanket around herself. She had recently been rescued from the freezer and now, Kirsty and Austin were trying to warm the poor kitsune girl back up before she came down with hypothermia.

"Honestly, Dusty, next time you play hide and seek, don't go into the freezer,"

"But, Kirsty-,"

"I don't care, Dusty," Kirsty slowly ground her fist between Dusty's skull, making the young scout groan, "I'm the doctor of this crew, and I'll be damned if one of my nakama dies because they chose a bad spot to play a children's game,"

"But-," Dusty was interrupted again as Kirsty crammed a thermometer in her mouth, "Mm?!"

"Just relax and don't chew on it," Kirsty warned her, "I need to see what temperature you have before I fully treat you...that way I know how to deal with it,"

Dusty spat the thermometer out, "Why the hell can't you just use your Devil power?!"

"Because, while that is helpful, I would like to use my own skills as a doctor so I don't get rusty...I can't always use my Devil ability...you know I get weakened after a set amount of times I use it," she crammed the thermometer back in Dusty's mouth, "Now shut up, be still, and let me do my work...,"

Dusty moaned, unable to tell her side of the story. She glanced to the side to see Pingu sitting on a stool, taking inventory of Kirsty's supplies. She shot a glare at him, and her glare was met with what looked like a smug grin from the bird's beak.

Her eye twitched, _Just you wait, birdbrain...just you wait!!_

"Austin, do me a favor, go see if you make Dusty some hot chocolate or chicken soup...she'll need it to warm up,"

Dusty pulled the thermometer out again, "Uh, Austin? See if there's any marshmallows? I like that in my hot chocolate," she asked before letting out a yelp.

Kirsty growled in irritation as she lightly twisted Dusty's fox ears, "Listen...to...the...doctor...,"

_DJ-kun, where are you? Evil doctor and evil penguin are torturing me!_ Dusty mentally pleaded.

-----

"Well, well, well...look who's here...,"

Chizuru and Niri turned to see Jinko, Shidyk, Rayo, and Nick walking over to them. Jinko grinned widely and ran over to them, wrapping the girls in a big hug while Devon and Herman nodded to Shidyk, Nick, and Rayo.

"We didn't expect to see you guys here," Rayo greeted, chewing on his pocky, "Does that mean that rock-headed baka's here, too?"

"Of course," Niri grinned, pulling away from Jinko's grip, "He's at the ship with the rest of the crew and-," she stopped and blinked. Rayo and Shidyk were nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Where they go?"

"Do ya gotta ask?" Devon shook his head, "Five...four...three...two...one...,"

A loud explosion ripped through the air and everyone turned to the harbor to see a cloud of smoke and wood flying in the air.

"Oy vey...,"

-----

"OW! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! ANIKI, SHIDYK, YOU GUYS PLAY DIRTY!"

Kirsty, Austin, Pingu, DJ, Azu, and Dusty watched in awkward silence as both Rayo Verrani and Shidyk D. Shade had their captain pinned on the _Tomahawk's_ deck. Axe was trying to pull himself free, but there wasn't any hope of it happening. Not with his mentor and the World's Greatest Assasin ganging up on him.

"This is just said," the females said in unison while the males shook their heads.

"Aniki, Shidyk, get the hell offa me!" Axe shouted, pounding the deck, "I give, I give!"

Grinning, the two men rose from the treasure hunter, who glared up at them.

"What did I do?!"

"Oh, so many things," Rayo chuckled, helping his friend to his feet, "Glad to see ya kid,"

"I guess the same to you," Axe muttered, rubbing his shoulders, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Checking out the island,"

"Takin' a break from work...all of us are gonna take part in the island's festivities. Why don't you guys join in?"

"We are,"

Everyone turned to see Chizuru and the others leading Jinko and Nick up the ramp, all of them carrying bags and boxes of different sizes.

"Chizuru, what are these guys talking about?" Axe inquired, raising an eyebrow at the packages, "What the hell's going on?"

Chizuru and Niri shared identical smiles as they distributed their own packages amongst their nakama.

"We'll clue you in a little while, after we get dress-," Chizuru stopped and pointed to the wreckage of a ship that was quickly sinking into the waters of the harbor, "Uhm...whose is that, and who did it?"

"I dunno...," Rayo, Shidyk, and Axe said together, pointing at one another, "HE DID IT!"

The three of them exchanged glares and soon, the large group of outlaws watched as the three stronger people of the group went at it again.

"Baka's...,"

Just as the large group entered the galley, a young teenage girl with the ears and tail of a panther entered the harbor and walked to what was left of her ship. She stood there, gawking, dropping her supplies.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

As she stormed off, giving an aura of bad mojo the size of a Sea King, another, more larger ship slowly approached the island. This one had the figurehead of a lion, and on it's sail was the mark of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on top of the skull.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, second chapter down...-rubs head- man, I'm never good at making OC halloween special fics...I tried another time with YGO characters, and that didn't turn out as scary as I wanted. I just hope this normal slash humor attempt will be much more acceptable. Hehehehe...well, later ya'll. Costumes and more familiar faces are up next...maybe some stories behind Samhain Island and it's traditions?**

**Peace ya'll!**

**Btw, I've seen the first ep of the new OP dub by FUNimation, thanks to my friend supernanny. I now owe her big, so hopefully, what I have planned in the future will pay her back. **


	3. Costumes

**Costumes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and some OC's in the fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, please, do tell us about these festivities,"

A loud snap and hiss filled the air as Axe cracked a soda bottle, taking a seat on the counter between the large galley table and the stove. A lot of his own nakama were in different areas of the ship, getting dressed, while Rayo and a handful of the others sat in the galley.

Chizuru took a sip of her tea, "Samhain Island celebrates a festival every year. This festival has many names: Halloween, All Hallow's Eve, Ghost Festival, _Dia De Los Muertos_-,"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Rayo asked, interrupting the navigator, "What was that last one?"

"_Dia De Los Muertos_," Chizuru repeated, "It means...Day of the Dead,"

Axe shivered, "Okay, didn't need to know that,"

"Anyhoo," Chizuru set her empty teacup down, "Every year, everyone, either visitors or citizens of the island, take part in festivities such as telling ghost stories, making and visiting haunted houses, and trick or treating,"

"Now, what is that?" Rayo asked, interrupting again.

Chizuru smiled, "That's something everyone enjoys. Everyone dresses up in different costumes, and they go around asking people at their homes for treats, such as candy,"

"Oh crap, we just came to an island where Dusty's gonna go on a rampage," Axe shook his head, "We're in trouble now!"

Chizuru giggled, "I'll personally make sure she doesn't go nuts,".

"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?!"

Axe, Rayo, and Shidyk winced.

"Speak of the Fox...," Chizuru turned to the door, "Yes, Dusty. Come on in,"

"Should we run?"

"Don't bother, she'd just sniff you out,"

"Damn,"

"Sorry, aniki,"

The door opened up and slowly, but surely, the others came walking into the galley.

First up, were Dusty and DJ: Dusty wore a black dress that was cut around the middle of her thighs, a pointed hat ontop of her fox ears, and a short wand with a jewel at one end in her hand. DJ wore a suit of magnificent, metal armor, much like the knights of many kingdoms wore, complete with a visored helmet and large shield.

"Nice...," Axe whistled at his scout and musician, "Very nice...what the hell are you two?"

"I'm a witch!" Dusty said proudly, spinning around, showing her costume off, "Not the ugly kind, but the good lookin' kind!"

"Burn the witch!" a muffled voice from outside (which sounded an awful lot like Devon) shouted. **(1)**

"I'm a royal knight," DJ lifted his visor, "My voice gives me super strength!" **(2)**

A collection of boos bounced around the galley as Axe, Shidyk, and Rayo tossed garbage at the speedy musician. DJ humphed and lowered his visor, loudly making his way to a spot at the table.

Next up were Niri and Pingu: Niri wore a black miniskirt, a bright blue tube top, a wig of short brown hair, and a holster belt for her guns. Pingu's costume would earn him many hugs later due to it's cuteness. He wore a very small red kimono, a purple rosary around his neck, a small toy sword at his hip, and a wig of silver hair ontop of his head, small dog ears poking out of the hair.

Without waiting for the others to speak, Niri bent down, picked Pingu up and made way for the others.

Kirsty entered the galley and showed off what looked liked her White Dragon fighting outfit, but this was different because she had a beautiful cape flowing behind it.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Shidyk asked dryly.

Kirsty struck a heroic pose, "I am White Dragon, hero and savior of the innocents of the Grand Line, and the wielder of justice!"

"You look like your normal self except for a cape," Rayo argued, "A cape doesn't make a superhero...,"

"I know that!" Kirsty held up a thin, white piece of material with eyeholes cut into them, "A hero needs to keep their identity a secret, so a mask is used to make sure they're not recognized,"

"Oh please," Shidyk scoffed as Kirsty placed the mask over her eyes, "Only a complete numbskull would fall for something like tha-,"

"Hey, where Kirsty go?" Dusty looked around, "She was just here!"

"I rest my case,"

Kirsty stuck out her tongue, took off her mask and was about to join her nakama when she let out a loud _eep!_ and spun around, landing a hard and loud smack across Azu's face.

The shipwright chuckled as he rubbed his face, "I couldn't help it, Kirsty...," he held up his right hand, which was covered with a cloth that matched his dark robes, "My possessed hand did it,"

"Possessed or not, I don't think a monk would even do that!" Kirsty snapped at him, "Honestly!"

Azu chuckled again as he sat down, his long staff tipped with golden rings resting across his lap.

Devon's and Austin's costumes were related, or at least, looked like they were. Austin wore a simple white robe, his wings poking out of the back while a thin, nearly invisible metal stick kept a golden ring over his head. Devon wore a dark, sleeveless robe, his own wings poking out, but unlike Austin's, they were much larger, and black. Devon carried his gladius swords at his hip.

Rayo whistled, "A theme, eh?" he pointed to Austin, "Angel of God...," he pointed to Devon, "Fallen angel?"

Devon nodded and ushered his brother off so that the last Axe-Head could enter. When Herman came into the galley, Axe and Shidyk had to hold back their laughter when they saw him. Herman had been completely covered in green body paint, a wig of fiery red hair was ontop of his head, large, white spikes covered his back, a pair of horns poked through the wig, and to top it off, numerous spiked bands were seen on his body.

"I've never done this before...," the merman confessed, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't look ridiculous, do I?"

Axe quickly shook his head, face turning red, "N-No...not at all,"

"Is that it?" Shidyk looked around, "I thought Jinko was with you guys getting dressed?"

"I'm right out here, Shidyk-kun," Jinko's voice came from outside the door, "I was just waiting for everyone else to finish. Is everyone ready?"

"Let her be hot, let her be hot, let her be hot, let her be hot," Axe prayed, earning himself a hard punch to the back of his head from Shidyk's shadow punch.

Jinko slowly stepped into the galley and almost immediately, the jaws of Rayo, Shidyk, and Axe hit the ground. Jinko wore a beautiful white dress with a light pink top and golden embroidery. She wore a wig of long, blonde hair, fake pointy ears, and a golden circlet around her forehead.

"Holy crap...,"

"DAYUM, Jinko!" Axe grinned, "Lookin' great!"

Shidyk gave him a light glare.

"What, I can't compliment on a woman's beauty?"

"Hey, don't forget me!" Nick snapped as he entered, wearing a simple white robe and wooden sandals, his sword tied to his hip while his hair was tied in a topknot.

Chizuru nodded and clapped at the others' costumes, "Looking great, everyone. Now, for the rest of us to get dressed in our costumes,"

Axe hopped to his feet, rubbing his hands, "Alright...I know my costumes gonna kick all your costumes asses!"

-A short time later...-

Rayo's costume seemed to be one of the most normal ones out of the whole group. He wore a fine suit and slacks, which reminded some of the others of either Cipher Pol agents, or least, respected men of wealthy families.

Shidyk looked well...interesting, to say the least. He was shirtless, as always, but he wore red boy paint that was smeared on the left side of his face and chest, curving around his shoulder like a snake. On his right eye, a deep line was seen. Turns out, it was just paint made to look like a battle scar.

Axe's was definitely the costume that made everyone else laugh. He wore an over-sized, shiny, foam costume of an alligator, an oversized gator head covered his own, his face sticking out of the gator's mouth. He probably would've yelled at the others to shut up, but he was...preoccupied with Chizuru's costume.

"I never expected her to wear THAT!"

"Holy crap...,"

Chizuru giggled as she turned, showing off her costume, "I figured, one night of fun, why not have a costume that stands out?"

Axe nodded rapidly, "YOSH!"

The Axe-Head's navigator was dressed as a maid, but she wore a very short skirt, stockings, elbow length gloves, and a backless dress. Needless to say, it was revealing, and a few certain nakama loved it.

Axe and Azu shared nosebleeds as they gave thumbs-up.

"YOSH! GOOD JOB, CHIZURU!"

The two pirates were sent flying into the wall thanks to Niri, Kirsty, Dusty, and Jinko.

Shidyk turned to his fellow assassin, "Jinko-chan? Why'd you hit him?"

Jinko grinned, shaking her fist, "I never get the opportunity to hit him...,"

"Ah, I see," Shidyk nodded, looking back at Axe's struggling form. Soon, an evil smile crossed his face.

"What are you thinking?" Rayo whispered.

"Quick, someone get some rope and get Azu's staff!"

-----

THOCK THOCK THOCK

"OW! WHO'S DOING THAT?!"

Shidyk laughed as he watched the others take turns beating Axe with Azu's staff, the young treasure hunter hanging from the mast with lots of rope tied around him. Dangling like a worm on a hook, there was nothing that Axe could do to make them stop. His costume was too big to move well and being in this position made it worse for him.

Dusty grabbed Azu's staff and grinned as she began to mercilessly beat her captain with it.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE BEEN TIED UP AND USED AS BAIT OR COMIC RELIEF, CAPTAIN!" she laughed maniacally, the laughter getting more evil with each hit, "TAKE THAT, AND THIS, AND THAT, AND THIS, THAT, THIS, THAT, THIS, THAT AND THIS!"

The kitsune's attitude made the others back away from her, even Jinko and her nakama.

"That fox is psycho...,"

"Reminds me of a certain someone at times,"

"This is great, I gotta get me some popcorn,"

Chizuru smiled as Rayo left for a snack, "A little more, guys, then we should go...we don't wanna start late on the festivities,"

-On the other side of the island...-

"YOSH! LET'S PARTY!"

Nami rubbed her temple as Brook, Franky, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp shouted at the top of their lungs (or not, in Brook's case). She turned to Robin, Sanji and Zolo.

"You think we should just leave?"

"HAI, NAMI-SAN!"

Robin smiled, "I don't know...this place sounds fun. I'm going into town, see if there's anymore costumes for us,"

Zolo didn't respond. He was leaning against the wall of the _Thousand Sunny_, snoring peacefully.

Nami sighed, turning back to her excited nakama.

"Baka's...,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, the costumes are down and done with! I know I said the fourth wall is busted, but for some reason, I didn't want to say what they wore in the fic...wonder why?**

**Axe: Cuz ya not used to breaking the fourth wall?**

**Kilnorc: That could be it...and I didn't want more work on this particular chapter than I already had, nyuk nyuk nyuk. Alrighty, here's the list of costumes that people have in this fic so far.**

**Dusty as a witch  
DJ as a knight  
Devon as a fallen angel  
Austin as an angel  
Niri as Jill Valentine from _Resident Evil 3: Nemesis  
_Pingu as Inuyasha...or in this case, Tori-Yasha  
Herman as Bowser (just read description and look up Bowser...did the best I could, lol)  
Azu as Miroku  
Kirsty as White Dragon (a reference to my New Year's Special)  
Axe as Pochi from _He Is My Master_ anime (cool show...Pochi pwns all)  
Chizuru as a maid from _He Is My Master_ (not my idea, I swear!)  
Shidyk as Kratos from _God of War_  
Jinko as Princess Zelda from _Legend of Zelda_ series (duh...)  
Rayo as Dr Jekyll (did description as best I could...)  
Nick as Samurai Jack (this, and Shidyk, Jinko, and Rayo's outfits are from their owner)**

**(1) A reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged series  
(2) Same deal**

**Again, I apologize if it's not good..i'm trying not to rush, but trying to get it down in time for Halloween, ya know? Anyhoo...good stuff comin' up! Perhaps, more Axe bashing? Why not, I feel particularly evil to him...which is rare to all my OC's.**

**Axe: ...alright, those who think Kilnorc-sama's always mean to us at one point or another?**

**OC's: -everyone raises their hands-**

**Kilnorc: HEY!  
**


	4. Costumes II

**Costumes II**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOSH! WE LOOK BADASS!"

"Really?!"

Nami poked her head out of the cabin and saw her nakama standing out on the grassy deck, dressed in the costumes Robin and some of the others had picked out for them. She looked over her shoulder at Robin, a sly grin on her face, "I think we got the best ones,"

Robin giggled as she sprouted a few more arms, "It was fun taking in the culture when we bought the costumes...I'm very curious as to see what else this island has for this Halloween,"

Nami looked back at the guys and looked at their costumes.

Luffy wore a red/orange martial arts uniform made up of bright orange pants, matching overshirt with a violet shirt underneath, heavy boots, and blue wristbands. On the back of the overshirt was the symbol that read "turtle" and in one of Luffy's hands was a red pole.

Chopper's was very simple. All he wore was a small, red cape tied around his neck.

Sanji wore a fine suit covered with fine medals and sashes while beautiful, jeweled rings rest on his fingers. He even had a sheathed rapier at his side and a pair of yellow sunglasses over his eyes.

Franky's costume was...interesting. He wore a completely blue body suit, red bikini briefs with a matching cape and boots, and the letters SF painted inside a pattern on his chest that looked like a diamond.

Zolo wore pressed white pants, a matching coat and a small, white hat on top of his head. On his belt were his blades: _Wado Ichimonji_, _Sandai Kitetsu_, and _Shuusui_.

Brook wore a white leisure suit complete with bell bottoms, black button-up shirt and white jacket over it. In his afro, he had a 'fro comb stuck in the confines of his puffy hair.

Usopp's costume was just as interesting as Franky's costume. Usopp wore a blue and red body suit with black lines spreading outward from his chest, where a black spider insignia sat. He wore a mask with the same colors, but with two large, white lensed eyes where his would normally be. It probably would've been an impressive costume...if his long nose hadn't stretched his mask outward and he didn't have two octopus sucker-pads on his hands.

Sanji turned away from his male companions and waved lovingly to the cabin where girls were, "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! We're ready!!"

Zolo rolled his eyes, "Baka love-cook,"

"What did you say, marimo-head?!"

Before the _santoryu_ user had a chance to unsheathe a katana, the door to the cabin opened and both Nami and Robin stepped out. Sanji's eyes went wide and Brook's jaw fell...literally, it fell off hit the deck, and rolled away from him.

Robin wore a revealing outfit that was made up a pair of bikini briefs made of gold and jewelry, a matching top (which didn't leave much to the imagination), a beautiful ornate headdress and large necklace. Using her _Hana Hana no Mi_ ability, she now had two extra arms, one on each side, under her real arms. In one of her hands, she carried a long, three-pronged trident.

If that didn't give Sanji a heart attack, and Brook to collapse, then Nami's costume certainly could. The Straw Hat navigator wore a tight, black body suit that had tufts of white fur on her arms and legs. She had zipped the suit up and stopped under her chest area, showing her cleavage well, without revealing the whole package. The outfit was completed with a wig of long, thick, white hair and a thin, black eyemask.

Nami gave the V sign and showed off her costume, which Brook and Sanji loved very much, "Let's go have some fun, boys!"

-----

"THIS PLACE ROCKS!"

Most of Axe's group watched, sweatdropping as Dusty ran around the town, squealing at the top of her lungs as she checked out the special booths the townspeople had made for the festival. From food to games with prizes, the town had it all.

"Hey, guys...," Devon pointed off to the side, "Ain't that Aro...and Fire-Fist?"

Dusty came to a complete halt while DJ, Niri, and Kirsty snapped their heads to the direction Devon was pointing. There, in the midst of the crowd of townspeople, were Portgas D. Ace and Aro "Oni of the Sea".

Aro was dressed in very short, violet velvet shorts that stopped even before mid-thigh, her panther-tail sticking out of the seat of her shorts. She also wore a short, velvet top that matched her shorts.

Fire-Fist wore a black and yellow open jacket (which showed off his six pack very well), a pair of heavy grey overalls, black boots, and a red helmet of some kind on top of his head.

"OI! ARO! ACE!" Axe waved frantically, which looked odd because if anyone looked, they'd see a giant-headed foam gator waving his stubby arms like an idiot, "OVER HERE!"

Within minutes, the two other outlaws joined the group. Aro hugged all her friends she had made from Little Garden while Ace greeted the others less physically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kirsty asked, happy to see their friends again.

Aro grinned, "I heard this was a good party place, so I figured what the hell?"

Ace nodded, "Same...I thought I could use a break so-," his head dropped and he began to snore loudly.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!?" Rayo, Nick, Shidyk, and Jinko shouted at the same time.

Axe laughed, "He's narcoleptic...you should've seen him before, it was really funny," he sighed and turned to Rayo, "By the way, I got a question for you, aniki?"

"What?"

"This Dr Jekyll guy you're being...,"

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he have a bad side to him?"

Rayo nodded, "Mr Hyde,"

"You can't do him, can you?"

"I could, but I don't think it'd be accurate,"

"C'mon...please?"

Rayo sighed, "I don't think I'll get you to back off unless I do...so here,".

Axe and the others watched as Rayo went into his half-man, half-lion form, his clothes stretched but not torn. The informant cracked his neck, "Happy?"

"That's your half-human form?"

"You know it is, kid!"

"You look more lion than man,"

Rayo's eye twitched, "Don't make me string you up like a pinata again,"

Axe closed his mouth and turned away just as Ace woke up. Fire-Fist yawned and scratched his head as he looked right at Rayo.

"Dude, you guys got a lion?!" he held out his hand and using his _Mera Mera no Mi_, he made a huge ring of fire in his hand, "Be a good kitty and jump through this flaming hoop on two legs!"

Rayo let out a growl and reverted back to normal, "Hell no!"

"Aw, you're no fun,"

While Rayo, Axe, and Ace went about their thing, Dusty looked Aro over, "So, what are you supposed to be?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Aro's ears twitched and she rubbed up against DJ playfully, "Cat-girl! Likee?"

Dusty nodded rapidly, "YOSH! It suits you! I wonder why I didn't think of that?"

"Because you're a damn inu and not a neko?" Devon muttered as he brushed past her.

Dusty glared at Devon and stuck out her tongue, "At least I didn't go something that was so obvious, Demon!" she turned to Aro, "No offense,"

"None taken,"

-----

"Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are so cute dressed like that!"

Franky waved Sanji off as they explored the city, "They may be cute, but I," he struck his usual pose, "...am SUUUUUUUPA!"

"You always say that," Zolo glanced at him, "What's so different this time?"

Franky pointed to the letters on his chest, "Those mean Supa-Franky...it's official now!"

Zolo rolled his eyes, "Whatever...consider your costume good, but mines better than any of us,"

"Do you even know what the hell your dressed as?"

"A member of an ancient clan of swordsman who lived among the seas,"

"Uh-huh...," Franky leaned over to Sanji, "What the hell is he, exactly?"

"A sushi chef," Sanji whispered back with a grin.

"He thinks he's a swordsman...,"

Sanji chuckled, "I know...I told him that's what it was and the baka marimo believed me!"

Ahead of them, Chopper kept looking at Brook, "What are you dressed as, Brook?"

The skeleton came to a stop, put a hand on his hip and thrust his other hand high in the air, "Disco dancer! Best music ever!"

Chopper facefaulted, "Disco's dead, Brook,"

Brook struck a different pose, "Yo ho ho ho ho! Disco _is_ dead and so am I! It makes perfect sense!"

"OI! Stop lagging behind or we'll leave you behind!" Nami's cranky voice barked at the rest of the group from the head, "Move your asses! Usopp, stop climbing the walls!"

"It's what I do!"

"I don't care if letting pigs fly outta your ass is what you do, take off those suckers and get over here!"

While the Straw Hats unwittingly drew closer and closer to the Axe-Heads and their guests, two figures watched the whole town from atop the clocktower that stood in the middle of the town.

One was a young woman with ebony hair and bangs the color of blood. She was dressed in leather pants, a leather corset and boots. At her side was her thin, but deadly rapier blade, the metal gleaming in the pale moonlight.

The second figure was a young man with long, messy brown hair. He wore leather pants as well, his golden medallion hanging around his neck, over his button-up white shirt and dark vest.

The two of them exchanged smiles, then looked back down at the townspeople.

"We may not do our normal fun here...,"

"But lets see what kinda fun we can have instead,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, second chapter with costumes done! Now, I gotta admit, I tried my very best when describing some of these costumes, which I saw on online pictures. Some were quite easy and some were a bit harder. Anyhoo, hope ya liked it, cuz some fun is gonna start soon!**

**Costume list. Please note some of these were NOT my idea, they were ideas of friends! Especially Ace's...and to those Robin and Nami fanboys out there, hope ya enjoy their costumes! The last two people here are of course, Toby and Kairi, for those who have been reading my fics. Don't worry, they're just here for the festival.  
**

**Luffy as Son Goku from _Dragonball Z_  
Zolo as sushi chef (friend's idea)  
Chopper as Chopperman (friend's idea, lol)  
Nami as Black Cat from _Spiderman_ comic series (lookin' good Nami, yosh!)  
Robin as the goddess Shiva (turns out this goddess actually does carry a trident)  
Brook as disco dancer  
Franky as SUPA-FRANKY (Superman, really, LOL. Friend's idea)  
Sanji as a real prince (a reference to his Mr Prince alter ego...hence the sunglasses)  
Usopp as Spiderman (inspired when he climbed the train to Enies Lobby like Spiderman with octopus suckers, lol)**

**Ace as a fireman (all credit to a major Ace fangirl I know...owed her one)  
Aro as a catgirl  
Toby as Valkin Valerious from _Van Helsing_  
Kairi as Anna Valerious from _Van Helsing_ (both of which are Wolfen-Ways' ideas)**

**Later ya'll!**

**P.S. The thing with Ace and Rayo? Inspired to the latest dub ep of One Piece, and a piece of fanart by Supernanny on her Deviant Art account. Couldn't resist...  
**


	5. Behind the Masques

**Behind the Masques**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Rayo Verrani owns Shidyk, Rayo, Nick, and Jinko. Crazy-Fishie owns the Masque Pirates.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, move over, move over,"

"Dude, get off me!"

"Someone's hand is touching my butt!"

"Yo ho ho ho ho!"

_SMACK!_

"Brook, can't you keep your hands to yourse-YAH!"

"Hehehe...nice suit, Nami,"

"Very nice,"

_SMACK! SMACK!_

"Yo ho ho ho ho! Azu and Axe got bitch slapped,"

Devon shook his head as he, his crew and the others took their seats in a large amphitheater that sat at one end of the island. After hearing that a show was going to be performed, Dusty started bouncing around, annoying the others until finally, they gave in. Actually, Jinko wanted to watch the show too and well...here everyone was.

"Hey look!" Brook nodded to the stage as he massaged his jaw, "I think it's starting!"

Everyone, from both crews and the rest of the audience, became silent as the stage lit up and two people walked out on stage. Dusty squinted, looking right at one of them.

"Guys...that's Kagura!"

Shidyk leaned forward, "She's here? Man, everyone's being drawn to this place, huh?"

"Seems like it," Dusty flicked him on the head, "Hush now,"

"Hey-,"

"Hush!"

"I'm gonna-,"

"Hush or I'll grab the Flash Dials,"

Shidyk bit his tongue and turned to the stage, _I'm so kickin' her ass...damn fox._

Veda D. Kagura and her companion Hoko, waved and bowed at everyone in the theater. Hoko wore a heavy black cloak, shield and gloves while Kagura wore a very...colorful outfit. It greatly resembled a jester's outfit, complete with colorful pants, curved shoes, and bells on tassles. On one of her hands, she had a miniature version of herself in the form of a hand puppet.

"Welcome, visitors and citizens of Samhain Island!" Kagura said loudly, waving at them again, "We hope that you'll enjoy the lovely show we have prepared for you all this evening! Tonight, we give you a feast for your eyes with acts of bravery, strength and skill!"

Hoko nodded, "That's right, Kagura-chan," he turned to her and looked her over, "What happened, you rob a dead clown?"

Kagura glared at him while the audience laughed, "Yeah, by the way, your mom says hi,"

Again, the audience laughed while Hoko's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Oh, burn!" Kagura made the small puppet say, raising it to his face, "Watcha gonna do now, loverboy?"

Hoko went silent, his eye twitching, "I hate that puppet,"

"You hate me, but you luuuuuuuurv Kagura-chan!" the puppet laughed, clapping it's hands.

"I'm not having this conversation,"

"Yes you are!" the puppet nodded rapidly, "You're having a conversation with a wee little puppetman!"

"You're not a man,"

The puppet looked at him, then at Kagura, who nodded.

"He's got a point,"

"Damn," the puppet scratched it's head, "Well, still, stop talking to dolls, loverboy,"

Kagura nudged Hoko, lowered the puppet and faced the large crowd again, "First off, everybody, while the rest of our group prepares, let us entertain you with the amazing strength of Kameki!"

Everyone in the crowd clapped along with Hoko and Kagura as the latter left the stage and a very large woman, who stood about eight and a half feet tall with dark skin, walked on stage. She wore camouflage cargo pants, heavy black boots, a tattered combat vest, and on her right arm was a large object...one that looked alot like a gatling gun.

"Who here thinks that they have what it takes to match my strength?" she challenged, holding up her left arm, "I have giant blood running through my veins...who thinks they can beat me?"

Almost immediately, Shidyk, Rayo, Jinko, Franky, Zolo, Luffy, Ace, Devon, and Axe shot to their feet.

"OI!" they shouted at the same time, "OVER HERE!"

Kameki sweatdropped while most of the crowd was filled with chuckles. She waved idly at them, "Alright, it seems I have a few volunteers...," she raised her hand and went back and forth, looking each of them over for a few moments before landing on one of them, "You, big guy in the red underwear! C'mon down!"

"SUPA!" Franky pushed off against the seat and practically flew onto the stage. As soon as he landed, he struck his super pose for the crowd.

Kameki grinned and shook her head, "Seems like we got ourselves someone who loves the spotlight. What's your name, big guy?"

"Franky! No...wait, scratch that," Franky lifted his sunglasses and pointed proudly to his emblem on his chest, "SUPA-FRANKY!"

In the crowd, Azu shook his head, "Oy very...,"

"Alright, Supa-Franky," Kameki cracked her neck as Kagura and Hoko carried a large table onto the stage, "You think you can match my strength?"

Franky nodded and took a seat, planting his large arm onto the table, "Question should be can you match _mine_?"

Kameki planted her own arm on the table and grasped Franky's large hand, "Well, that's what we're here to find out, eh? On three. One...two...three!"

The two of them put power behind their arms and everyone in the crowd was cheering for one or the other. Luffy and Usopp screamed their lungs out cheering for Franky while Rayo chuckled, shaking his head.

"That reminds me of the past,"

Shidyk nodded, "Yeah,"

"You two talking about me?" Axe's foam gator head appeared between them, "Huh?"

Rayo and Shidyk looked at each other, nodded, and pushed Axe away, "GET LOST, KID!"

Axe yelped and fell over onto his back thanks to the push. He tried to pick himself up, but found himself rolling from side to side, stuck on his back.

"Guys...I can't get up!" the treasure hunter waved his stubby foam arms, "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Rayo looked down at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Axe stopped for a breather, "The costume's bulkiness is stopping me from getting up! I can't do anything,"

"...is that so?" Rayo glanced at Shidyk, who already had a smile on his face.

Axe looked back and forth between the two, "Uh-oh...,"

"Everyone, if you'll excuse us," Shidyk rose to his feet, grabbed Axe's costume by the gator head and dragged him away, Rayo taking up the rear while Axe screamed in protest.

Niri shook her head as Kameki's and Franky's arm wrestling contest was over, "Great, I missed it! Dammit, Axe,"

"Thank you, Kameki and thank you Supa-Franky," Kagura cheered as the rest of Kameki's warm-up act finished, "Thank you. Now, for those of you out there, who are thinking of leaving for a snack break, don't! We have prepared lots of delicious food for you all, so if you could just wait for our friend...," she stopped and peered out at the crowd, "Speak of the devil! Everyone," she nodded to a young woman in a pink dress and red vest in the crowd, her long blonde hair covering one side of her face, "...meet Mary Jizabel, she will be going around the crowd selling snacks to you all as the show goes on,"

-Meanwhile...with Rayo, Axe, and Shidyk-

"How much longer you think we can keep doing this before we're bored of it?"

"I dunno...how much has this kid annoyed us to no end?"

"Good point,"

Rayo let Axe fall onto his back on the dark ground, "I'm surprised he hasn't thrown up yet,"

"I'm surprised we found a hill rocky and big enough to screw with Axe," Shidyk murmured, looking at the steep, boulder-encrusted hillside that was illuminated by the moonlight.

Axe groaned as he held his head, "Not again...,"

"Too bad," Rayo kicked Axe in the side and soon, the treasure hunter screamed as he not only rolled down the hill, but collided into the rocks below and bounced off them.

"For a guy with a big bounty and a fearless attitude in a fight, he's kind of a wimp in his offtime, ain't he?"

"Yeah. That's just sad,"

-Back at the theater-

Kagura watched as her friend Zayne, who was dressed very similar to Hoko's fashion of costume, finished up his animal act with Raffles, their St. Bernard. She tapped her foot impatiently behind the curtain, "This isn't getting as much good mojo as I hoped...I just hope Mary's scoring some good money with her food,"

Hoko nodded, "Ya ask me, the animal act's kinda blah. Things will definitely pick up once Eric starts,"

"Speaking of," Kagura nodded to Eric, who was now walking on stage, dressed in a fine suit and wearing a white half-mask over his face, "There he goes...could've waited for the intro,"

"Eh, don't worry about it,"

Eric bowed deeply to the crowd, "Greetings, faithful audience! I am Eric, a humble musician. But, not only am I a musician, but I am skilled in the nearly forgotten art of hypnotism-,"

"IT'S JANGO!" Straw Hat shouted, earning a whop upside the head from Nami.

"BAKA!"

Eric cleared his throat, "I've seen to cause a stir with mention of my other talent, so let's start with that, shall we?" he looked through the crowd, "I will need two volunteers...," he pointed to Nami and Aro, "Young ladies, would you join me?"

Sanji shot to his feet, "Messing with Nami-san's mind...!"

Brook pulled him down and leaned close, "If this guy's good, he can make Nami think and do anything...,"

Sanji became silent and soon, a lecherous look crossed his face, followed by a smile, "Nami-san...,"

Brook nodded, "Glad you understand!"

Eric walked back and forth, looking at Aro and Nami, "It seems these two ladies have a theme in their costumes...,"

Nami shrugged, "I doubt it...I'm a famous cat burglar," she gave a flirting wink at him, "Never heard of the Black Cat?"

"Heh...," Eric clicked his tongue and held up a gold watch, "Now, what I want you both to do is look straight at this watch...never look away from it," he began to swing it from to side and for a long moment, the two girls' eyes followed it, "Now...when I count to three, you two will do anything that I or anyone else will suggest," he glanced over his shoulder, "Nothing too adult!" he warned.

Brook moaned and leaned back into the chair. Robin couldn't help but chuckle...knowing Brook, he'd ask Nami and Aro to show him their panties, something they wouldn't do in real life.

Once Eric counted to three, Aro's and Nami's eyes seemed to lose their luster and they just stood there silently.

"Alright, any suggestions?" Eric asked, turning to the crowd again, "I'll say again, nothing over the line,"

"SHOW ME YOUR-,"

_BONK!_

"BAKA SKELETON! HE JUST SAID NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Damn, Niri, go nuts on the guy why don't ya,"

Azu shot up, a large smile on his face, "CATFIGHT!"

Almost instantly, Aro and Nami looked at each other, then pounced on one another. They fell to the stage floor, tugging and clawing at themselves as they rolled around.

"Catgirl in skimpy shorts and Nami in a tight catsuit," Azu looked around, "WHERE THE HELL ARE BINOCULARS WHEN YOU NEED THEM!?"

Backstage, Kagura lightly beat her head against the wall, "I never should've let him do his hypnotist stuff...there's always at least one pervert out there,"

Hoko shook his head, "Well, at least nothing else can go wrong,"

"Don't say that,"

"Why not?"

Before Kagura could answer, their friend Isaac, who was dressed in black pants, a button-up shirt with askew tie and square glasses walked up to them.

"Guys, we got a problem,"

Kagura glared at Hoko, who looked away, whistling innocently.

Sighing, the botanist turned to the doctor, "What's up?"

Isaac jerked a thumb to where the others were, "Uhm...it's Taeko,"

"What about him?"

Kagura followed Isaac further backstage to find Taeko laying on a makeshift couch, wearing red robes, a wig of shocking white hair and a strange golden ring around his neck. His head and face were covered with lumps.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Isaac rubbed his temple, "He made the mistake of trying to steal from The Beast while on break,"

Kagura's eye twitched, "Someone out there hates me...," she turned to Isaac, "Guess you'll need to work with Noir in her act,"

As if on cue, the ninja of their group appeared, clad entirely in leather, wearing a large hat on her head.

"If I help her act, that means I gotta do two acts," Isaac reasoned, "Don't know if I have the energy to do that and my knife throwing act,"

Kagura covered her face and shook her head, "Someone really hates me. I-," she stopped and went silent for a few moments before lifting her head, a small grin on her face, "I'm a friggin' genius!"

The two of them watched her run off, leaving a dirt trail in the air of her wake.

Isaac turned to Noir, "I hate it when she says she's a genius,"

Noir could only shrug.

-----

"You guys are asses,"

"Aw, c'mon...you've messed with us all the time, it's only fair to get you back,"

"By making me a pinata,"

"Hey, rope and stick were right there,"

"By rolling me down a hill...,"

"You flew when you hit those rocks,"

"THEN you spun me around until I almost threw up,"

"What's your point, kid?"

"The point is you both can go straight to hell!" Axe huffed, adjusting his gator head, "Honestly, you guys-," he stopped walking and looked to the side, "Guys, check it out!"

Shidyk and Rayo came to a stop and looked in the direction where Axe was looking. Off in the distance was a large house, covered in vines. In one corner of the house, a light shined through the window.

"I thought everyone on the island was at the festival?" Rayo took out a piece of pocky and began chewing on it, "Guess they left the lights on,"

"Eeeeh...wrong!"

All three men turned to see Kairi Lumina and Toby Dicey standing under a large oak tree a short distance away.

"Great," Axe slumped, "What do you guys want?"

"Aw, don't worry, we're here to play nice," Toby grinned and nodded to the house, "But, like I said, you guys are wrong. Everyone else is at the festival. Besides, even if they weren't, there shouldn't be a light on in the house,"

"How the hell do you know?"

Kairi blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Because, we've been here longer than you three...we've taken in the stories," she glanced at the house, "That place is supposed to have good and evil things in there...but in recent years, it's mostly evil,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The Blood Countess chuckled, "You really wanna know?"

-----

"Isaac, it's fine,"

Isaac shook his head as he stayed as far away from Dusty, Niri and Pingu, his eyes staring straight at the bird, "Heeeeeeeeeeell no!"

"What's wrong with him?" Niri picked up Pingu and hugged him close.

Kagura held up the puppet of herself again.

"Doc is scared of birdies," the puppet said, pointing to Pingu, "So, he tries to avoid them,"

"Just keep it away from me," Isaac looked at Niri, "Please, I just-" he stopped and noticed that Pingu was suddenly missing, "Where the hell is the bird?!"

A soft honking sound and pressure around his body made him look down to see Pingu giving him a small hug around his waist. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, Isaac ran off like a gunshot. Kagura's puppet waved at him furiously.

"RUN BOY RUN!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and turned to Dusty, "Anyway, that's our problem. Think you can help?"

Dusty nodded, a huge grin on her face, "I'D LOVE TO!"

"Thank every friggin' god out there," Kagura sighed in relief, "We just may save the show yet,"

"Guys, where's Pingu?"

Everyone looked around the room to see that Pingu was no longer with them. Before they could call out his name, another bloodcurdling scream filled the air and they knew exactly where he was.

"Isaac's got problems," Kagura muttered.

The puppet nodded, "Yeppers,"

-Short time later-

"Ladies, gentlemen, and everything else in between!" Kagura walked briskly across the stage, "We have a special treat for you all! Due to unforseen injuries, one of our is unable to perform. However, as a treat, we have a special guest taking his place. Everyone, from the Grand Line, formerly of the Foxy Pirates, now an Axe-Head Pirate...," she spun around and waved to the curtain behind her, "DUSTY WENATA!"

Cheers, and one very loud one from DJ, ripped through the audience as Dusty walked out on stage, a large smile on her face. She bowed deeply, "It's an honor to be here, everyone. Long have I wanted to display my talents, my illusions, my gift and my skill among a curious crowd such as yourselves. For years, I have practiced and practiced, trying to be great so that wherever I go, people would know my name not by my wanted poster but by my skill as an entertainer,"

"SHOW US YOUR PANTIES!"

"ERO-SKELETON! DUSTY-CHAN DON'T DO IT!"

Dusty sweatdropped, but ignored DJ and Brook, "Let's begin, shall we?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Axe: Hey, everyone, what's up? Listen, uh...this chapter kinda wore out Kilnorc. He has been under pressure for this chapter due to the oncoming holiday and he wants to get it finished by then. He tried with this chapter, and with his best judgement and his mind being all racked for stuff now...he did what he thought was best. -points to Kilnorc, whose laying on couch, a smoking keyboard nearby- see, bad shape. Anyhoo, I'm sure he'll be up and ready to go again with the next chapter soon. Later ya'll!  
**


	6. Random Activities

**Random Activities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. OC's and costume ideas belong to certain authors.**

**Kilnorc: Wow...been awhile since I've updated THIS fanfic, huh? Hehe, I remember I had to quit due to trip to the ER and recovering from it. By the time I got fully recovered, it wasn't the Halloween season anymore, so I didn't have it in me. But now...in the new beginning of October, one year later, I am back, much more healthy, and I am ready to finish!**

**Axe: About time...**

**Kilnorc: Shut up, Pochi -smacks with stick-**

**Axe: Oi!**

**Kilnorc: I couldn't think of a better title...hehe...**

* * *

"Dusty-chwan was so awesome!"

"She sings really good, why doesn't she sing like that for us?"

"She does, you just don't listen to her!"

"Either that or we're chasing her for one thing or another...,"

"PUT THE CATFIGHT BACK ON!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, AZU!"

Kagura, and even the puppet of herself on her hand, sweatdropped at the end of Dusty's act. She looked at her puppet and sighed.

"At least we managed to keep the entertained," she mused.

The puppet nodded, "That's what's important. Now, what's next, torment lover-boy or torment bird-boy?"

"Those aren't really part of the act...,"

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun! I know you wanna do it!"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagura grabbed the puppet and shook it furiously, "I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO! I AM THE BOSS, NOT YOU! OKAY?!"

Off to the side, Hoko couldn't help but stare in confusion.

"It's just a puppet, Kagura-chan...,"

* * *

"Hell House,"

"House of the Dead,"

"Point of No Return,"

"Portal to the Spirit World,"

Axe, Rayo, and Shidyk stared at Toby and Kairi as they counted off the names of the myterious house with a lit window behind them, a house that was supposed to be abandoned.

"You guys done, or are you gonna go on all night with this sort of thing?" Axe asked, his eye twitching in annoyance, "We don't have all night, we want to have some fun here,"

"Yeah, Rayo and I have yet to break this pinata and get some candy," Shidyk pointed to Axe and held up his ever trusty beating stick, "Get to the point,"

Rayo had to grab Axe's tail to keep him from launching himself at Shidyk, "Down boy, heel!"

Kairi chuckled and pointed at the house, "That place is a converging point of evil, and the people of this island have tried their best to avoid it at all costs,"

"What happened?"

"Not sure, but it happened decades ago and since then, it's supposedly been abandoned. That's why it's odd that a light should be shining in that window over there,"

"How do we know you're telling the truth, and not just making this up yourself?" Rayo asked them coolly, "You two aren't exactly known for being honest...or kind for that matter, why should we believe that you guys, this could be a pack of lies or a prank,"

Toby growled and his eyes flashed yellow a moment, "We're not!"

"Yeah, whatever," Shidyk scratched his head and began to walk off, "C'mon, Rayo, let's find a better tree to string up the gator pinata,"

"Right behind ya,"

Kairi and Toby watched as the two other outlaws walked away from them, back towards the festival area, dragging a begging gator costumed treasure hunter behind them.

The werewolf growled, "Told you they wouldn't fall for it,"

Kairi's eye twitched, "Shut up, Toby...that just means we'll have to try something else," she pulled out a Den Den Mushi, "Alright, guys, the plan didn't work, time for something new,"

Toby turned his head to the house to see the light from the window move around and out of the house, coming closer and closer to them. Damien Bran the Blood Raven, in raven form, fluttered near with a large lantern gripped in his talons. He set the lamp down and reverted to his human form.

"Any ideas, Captain?"

"I'm making it up as I go along,"

"Oh, that's always worked out well in the past,"

"Shut up, Toby,"

* * *

Back at the festival, with the entertainment dying down, the large assortment of pirates went about the area, checking out some of the food booths and gaming areas that had been set up around the village. They also learned some more about the fun traditions and games of Samhain Island.

A few of them tried bobbing for apples, but the one that always came out on top was Herman due to the fact that he can survive underwater without holding his breath.

When it came to tasting the sweets...well, let's just say DJ's Speed-Speed powers came in handy for chasing down an overly-hyperactive kitsune girl. There was all sorts of activities on Samhain, including a large haunted house ride that the pirates enjoyed going through, despite getting spooked by the things inside.

After the haunted house, they took up an activity called "Trick or Treating". They each grabbed a large burlap sack from a nearby festival worker and learned that if they went around the island, knocking on doors and saying "Trick or Treat" then they would get candy or some other treat to fill their bags with. Some of them had a blast with this, while others were a bit disappointed with what they got, because not all people gave out candy, but fruit for some odd reason.

Nick stared angrily at the large apple he was holding in his hand, "Nature's candy my ass...," he threw it over his shoulder, nailing Devon in the back of the head, "Anyone got any extra candy they wanna share?"

Kirsty had to hold onto Devon to keep him from wailing on Nick for the fruit barrage.

"You know," Jinko thought aloud as she chewed on a chocolate bar, "When we're done with all this, maybe we oughta head back to the ships and have our own little bit of fun,"

"Like what?"

Jinko shrugged, "Telling scary stories, spooking contests, I don't know, I just thought of a random idea," she looked around, "Wonder where Rayo-kun and Shidyk-kun are, I'm sure they'd love to get in on this. Especially Rayo, I keep getting an ass-load of pocky and he loves that,"

* * *

"You know, I can't help but think that this is getting a little old,"

Rayo yawned, bored, as Shidyk continued to pummel Axe with a stick, "Maybe, we've been doing this for awhile now. I'm starting to think we wore this thing out and should've stayed with the group,"

"Yeah, maybe," Shidyk gave one last swing, harder than the rest, making both the stick snap in half and Axe yelp in pain, despite the layer of foam rubber around his body, "Well, I'm bored now,"

"Finally,"

"Shut up, pinata,"

"I don't know about you two," Rayo rose from the rock his was sitting on, stretched and turned back to the town, "I'm heading back to the others...chances are they're having more fun than we are,"

"Wait for me," Shidyk called, walking after him.

Axe watched from his place above the ground, suspended from a thick tree branch as his two tormentors walked off.

"Oi, what about me?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, not much here, but hey, I'm just getting back into this fic after a year of hiatus so cut me some slack, lol. Any ideas, feel free to write in a review and I'll consider them. Peace, ya'll!  
**


	7. End of the Holiday

**End of the Holiday**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: I needed to get this done ASAP before the deadline, because I sure as hell ain't gonna wait another year to try and finish this!**

**--  
**

"Man, that was fun!"

"You guys got most of the good stuff,"

"That's what you get when you run off to torment others, Shidyk,"

"Eh...,"

Axe's and Rayo's groups returned to the _Tomahawk_, most of them carrying sacks filled with treats, and a certain few carrying nearly empty sacks due to a late start. Pingu's sack, however, was the most filled sack of them all, considering the large bulges that were seen as he carried it over his head.

Shidyk and Rayo stared at the penguin and his loot.

"How the hell did he get that much out of all of us?!"

"I don't know...I do not know...,"

"Can someone cut me-?"

"I'm on it," Devon walked over to Axe, pulling out his katana, "Lengthwise or width-wise?"

"Uhm...width?"

Moments later, after a quick slash of Devon's sword, Axe was able to breath and move his torso around easier without the bulky top half of the Pochi costume weighing him down. Good thing about the costume though, if it were damaged, it could always be repaired sometime after. After dividing up the loot, they all noticed that time was running out on their special day and decided to end it with a contest to see who could come up with the scariest story.

"So, who goes first?"

Chizuru raised her hand, "I suggest that we pick one person from the crews and the one who tells the scariest story will win, since we're probably low on time and can't do anyone,"

Rayo nodded, "Good idea," he looked around his nakama, "Any takers?"

Nick grinned and raised his hand, "I got one, Rayo...,"

"Okay, so he's our rep," Rayo looked at the Axe-Heads, "Who's yours?"

"Hmm," Axe turned to his nakama, "I don't know...Chizuru, you read alot, you know anything good?"

The navigator smiled, "Oh, I know a few,"

"Great, now who goes first?"

Chizuru turned to Nick, "May I go first, Nick-kun?"

"Anything for a lady," the red-haired swordsman grinned.

Devon turned to DJ, "He's like you, except...you know...not gay,"

"Yeah, just like me, except not-," DJ stopped, then snapped his head to his nakama, "HEY!"

--

"Okay, this is NOT what I had in mind...,"

"At least we're getting free stuff without the hassle of killing,"

Kairi and Toby stood in the middle of the village, both of them looking into their sacks. Toby had transformed earlier, but instead of striking fear into the hearts of Samhain inhabitants, they actually cheered him on for having such a great "costume".

"I got chocolate pocky, a comic book, and some kind of toys...," Kairi looked up from her bag, "What'd you get?"

Toby's canine eyes twitched and he pulled out a large gray object, "I got a rock...,"

**(Author's Note: Ha ha...reference)**

--

"This is the legend of a man of science who mocked stories of a killer that would take the heads of travelers who did not pay heed," Chizuru began, "It all began, long ago, in a small village in one of the Four Blue Seas. There was a schoolteacher there who had his eyes on a young woman. However, an arrogant, big-headed man had his eyes on her as well and tried to get rid of the competition. One night, during a town festival, the second man told a tale of a pirate captain who once raided the island long ago. He killed many with his gleaming sword, until he was decapitated by a Marine. They buried the pirate's body in the woods, but legend went that if one ventured out the village limits at night, you would hear the sound of a galloping horse and if you looked behind you, you would see the spirit of that pirate captain, missing his head even in death and his sword held high, coming for you. Anyone who could not make it across an important boundary would fall victim and lose their head, giving the pirate's ghost a replacement for awhile,"

Dusty gulped and scooted close to DJ, "Hold me...,"

"The schoolteacher laughed it off, and later that night, as he walked home, he found himself being followed by the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Remembering the story and becoming very scared, very quickly, the teacher ran at full speed, but he was so spooked, he failed to see where he was going until he stopped and discovered he was well outside the town's limits," Chizuru continued, "Hearing demonic cries, the teacher looked back just in time to see the headless pirate captain running at him, sword held high in the air,"

Kirsty cleared her throat, "W-What happened to him?"

Chizuru looked at her and gave an eerie smile, "No one knows for sure. They never found him the next morning or any morning after that. No body, no head, and no proof that he was gone except for his bootprints,"

"And the horse's shoes, right?!"

She shook her head, "No, they found nothing by his footprints and a cold trail. To this day still, people avoid being out of the village at night, not wanting to have the headless spirit come after their own heads. The end,"

--

"This place sucks...can't scare anybody, and I don't feel like killing anybody either...,"

Kairi and Toby sighed, sitting on a large block of cement, watching the festival keep going.

"Any idea what we should do?"

"Nope...you?"

"Nuh-uh...,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go light bags of crap on fire?"

"Sure why not, it can be the highlight of this thing,"

--

"Okay, Nick-teme, what's your story?" Devon asked, getting comfortable, "Because I really don't think it can top our girl's story," he shot a glance at Chizuru, who smiled.

Nick cracked his knuckles and leaned forward, "This is a story of a man and his family who had to look after a hotel in the mountains for months and-,"

"The kid has powers and evil spirits are in the hotel," Azu nodded, "We all know this one, Olas,"

Nick glared at him, "You know nothing of The Shinining!"

"Don't you mean The Shining?"

"Or the differently named by very similar The Shinning?"

"SHH!" Nick waved his hands frantically, "You wanna get sued or something?!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

**(Author's Note: Another reference! This time from an old Simpsons special)**

Chizuru checked the time, "Last few moments, everyone...any last words before this interesting day ends?"

"I have one!" Azu rose to his feet and turned on Chizuru, "How's about you and me find a little privacy and see what happens there?"

Everyone fell over, except Chizuru. She just gave him a look that sent chills up his spine, forcing him to freeze up as she went by. As she passed, Nick couldn't help but look at her swaying rear end, but like Azu, he was punished. He was looking at her walk away one moment, then the next moment, he was picked up and flung against the nearest wall.

Rayo winced and turned to Shidyk, "Never piss off a psychic,"

Shidyk only nodded in silence.

A loud, dull, popping sound was heard outside moments later and after plowing through the doorway, the combined group of people watched in amazement as a beautiful display of fireworks were shot off from the island, decorating the sky with beautiful lights and designs ranging from jack-o-lanterns, ghosts and other figures in the sky.

On another part of the island, Kairi and her group of psychopaths watched the fireworks, their necks craned upward to look at the beautiful colors above them. They were all entranced with it until Kairi smelled something burning and turned to Toby.

"You idiot, you're supposed to light the bag of crap and _drop_ it!"

"Oh shit, I forgot about it!"

"How can you forget about a bag of burning crap?!"

On yet another part, the Straw Hat Pirates were watching the fireworks. Like the others, they were amazed to see the display in the glory that Samhain made, but unlike the others, at least one member of their crew was doing something mischevious.

Nami was trying to stuff nearby stashes of candy into her own bag.

_Don't call me the Cat Burglar for nothing!_

Even Kagura and her bunch was enjoying the view...although the commentary from Kagura's hand puppet made it slightly less enjoyable._  
_

In different places, different people were watching and enjoying the whole mess of festivities Samhain Island had to offer. They got to dress up, see a show, get free stuff, learn about different cultural things, and see amazing things all in one night.

For their first one...

This was indeed a Happy Halloween.

--

**Kilnorc: -collapses into a chair- You know, when I first started this last year, I had high hopes for it, and great ideas. Unfortuantely, my bad case of menigitis came and ruined it. I waited a year to get back on this, but now that I did, it's not up to what I imagined back then.**

**-sighs-**

**I suppose that this fic had it's chance and it's passed. Oh well, at least I'll be able to rest easier knowing that it's done (though not exactly up to my usual standards). I would like to thank everyone who has had ideas, OCs and other things in this fic over the past year.**

**I DO have good news tho. I WILL be doing a Halloween special thing this year, however, it will be a oneshot and a OP (maybe OC cast) version of a famous tale...**

**THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HOLLOW**

**(YES, the story Chiz told, so sue me...no, wait, on second thought, don't!)**

**Thanks again folks, and I'm sorry that it's not my usual work.**

**-bows-**

**Hopefully, this next one will make up for it.**


End file.
